


Little Negan

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult baby situation, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby-like Negan, Crying Negan, Gen, Headspace, Negan is a little, Pacifiers, Potential daddy Rick Grimes, Protective Rick Grimes, little-verse, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: After visiting the Sanctuary, Rick has come to suspect that Negan is secretly a little after having found various baby items in his room. Wanting to know the truth and believing it’ll help prepare him for looking after such a prisoner, he sets out to trigger his other self.





	Little Negan

**Author's Note:**

> I was greatly inspired by reading some Avengers fics that dealt with little headspaces and certain characters being a little. I've done a regressed adult baby with Rick, and even Carl in past fics before and was interested in somehow doing it with Negan.

Negan couldn’t help quirking an eyebrow at the sight of Rick walking into the room with a large box in his arms. There was also a curious look on the man’s face that made him sit up on his cot. 

“Movin’ in prick? What, your people kick you off the throne at last?”

“This isn’t my stuff,” Rick answered simply. He dropped it down on the chair, then pulled out a box cutter from his pocket. “It’s yours.”

“Mine?”

“That’s right. I went back to the Sanctuary to clear out your room. And while I was there, I found some interesting stuff.” He flipped the blade on the box cutter and made a cut down the taped flaps. 

Negan felt a little irked by the words, yet he was certain Rick couldn’t have found anything remotely worth whatever he was trying to do now. 

“You come down here bragging all the time with words, now you’re stepping it up with show and tell? Not sure that’s like you Rick.”

“I’m not sure the stuff in this box is like you,” Rick countered. 

Again Rick threw him another look that Negan couldn’t quite read, however this time it was making him a little angsty. For the most part he had always been as honest as he could be with his people, but there was a certain something that was so personal he couldn’t risk letting it get out. He’d only ever been able to tell one person; his most trusted right-hand man, and he’d been scared to death when he’d done it. He was so careful with the secret that he’d made it impossible for anyone to just stumble upon it even if they happened to enter his room, so he couldn’t imagine that Rick of all people had managed to sniff it out. Still, he paid close attention as Rick reached into the box. Silently he willed for it not to be true. He prayed on the spot that Rick had just discovered some old porno mags because that would have been a lot better. But as Rick lifted his hand back out, there was a funny little object on the end of his fingers that caused the color to drain from his face.

“What do we have here?” Rick questioned. It was a blue and white pacifier. 

Negan swallowed and forced himself to use reason. No one could get anything out of just seeing a pacifier.

“What the fuck’s it look like?” he challenged. 

Rick turned it a few times before meeting his eyes.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had a kid.”

“There you have it. Mystery solved.”

“It might have been, if it weren’t for two things. For one, your people told me you never had children, and secondly, this.” He set the pacifier aside and then pulled up a white onesie patterned with little ducks that was much too large for a baby. He stepped away from the box and held it against his own body. “We’re in a world where people rise from the dead, but I don’t think it’s changed so much that babies are now the size of full grown men.”

Negan just barely managed to hide the shock on his face and cover it with a smirk.

“So I found some interesting stuff out there and thought it’d be fucking funny to hold onto. Big fucking deal. Makes a good punishment for someone in need of a little humiliation.”

He refused to believe that Rick wasn’t buying it considering the look on his face.

“I found a lot more baby stuff than a pacifier and a onesie, which tells me there’s more to this than humiliating someone. So why don’t you tell me.”

Negan forced himself to maintain eye contact and keep calm. He was tempted to ask him what he thought was going on, but was fearful of hearing the answer. Considering the way Rick was watching him, with careful contemplation, Negan had a feeling he had already put the horrible pieces together. That alone was quickly pissing him off.

“What the hell business is it of yours any fucking way?” he growled darkly. “You’ve got no fucking business sticking your nose into my shit.”

“You’re not the leader anymore. And it was necessary to make sure you didn’t have anything dangerous hidden away. If you had hidden guns or explosives, that needs to be known.” Rick set the onesie over the back of the chair and next pulled out a bag of adult sized diapers. “I think what’s going on here is clear.”

He didn’t want to hear it. Negan would have just preferred to plug his ears because he couldn’t hear the accusation that was about to tumble out of his warden’s mouth.

“You’re a little.”

Internally everything seemed to stop. On the outside Negan imitated a statue. It was like he couldn’t believe he’d accuse him of being such a thing, yet at the same time he wasn’t surprised. Still he was determined to prove Rick wrong even as his eyes fell to the pacifier every now and then. He chuckled and shook his head at the theory.

“What the hell are you talking about? A little? I’ve been known to be a little asshole, but that’s about it.”

“Don’t play dumb. You know what I mean. It’s common enough for you to know what I’m talking about. People that have that other side to them. The childlike headspace that’s separate yet one with a person. All this stuff points to it.”

“Even if I had any notion of what you’re talking about, do I really look like the kind of guy that would turn baby?”

“It can be anyone,” Rick said simply. “You’ve managed to hide it well, but the secret’s out.”

Negan turned whiter, and this time he wasn’t able to hide the look of distress from his features. Rick softened his own expression as he looked back at him.

“I have nothing against it. I get it. It’s a natural part of people, and for that reason I believe such people deserve to be nurtured and cared for just like one would do with any child.

“I’m not a little,” Negan growled in a low tone. “Don’t tell me you started spreading that lie with your own people. With my people!”

“I haven’t told them anything. I came down here to talk to you about it, because I need confirmation.”

He was barely aware of how softly his lip was trembling. His heart was pumping so fast he thought it might explode. 

“What the hell do you need confirmation for?”

At that, Rick gazed up at the bars of his home.

“Because I booked you in here for life, and if you’re a little, it complicates things. You go into your headspace you could hurt yourself or stress yourself out behind these bars. It wouldn’t be healthy for you to try and manage yourself in here, especially alone. At the same time it’s not healthy for you not to receive the kind of care you’d need, like bottles, diaper changes, and playtime.”

Negan hissed as he jumped to his feet. 

“You can stop right there prick.” He pressed his angry face between the bars hard. “I am the man you see before you, not some damn little. I don’t need any kind of shit from you.”

“Negan.” The man felt appalled that he was taking a more sympathetic tone to his voice. “There’s no shame in being what you are, and this won’t reach the public, I promise. But I need to know for your sake.”

There was something in the back of Negan’s mind that just wanted to release, and he knew that if he released, he would cry, and the version of himself standing his ground would fall away. He was in trouble with Rick, he could see that, and he was tempted to sniffle in shame and curl up into a tight ball on the bed. Why did his enemy have to torment him over such a thing? Why couldn’t he be left alone?

“I…am not…a little,” Negan managed to declare through clenched teeth.

Rick studied him for a moment, letting his eyes shift over his features. After what felt like an eternity, Rick walked away with a shrug.

“Alright. My mistake.” 

He turned back to the box again, and this time he pulled out a nice sized gray teddy bear that had seen better days but was still in good condition. Negan’s mouth dropped at the sight. He almost yelled at Rick to put it down, much like he had yelled at him to put down Lucille, but he buttoned his lip at the last minute and looked away. The teddy bear was facing him, looking right at him, calling to him, but Negan couldn’t show he recognized it. 

“Is this a friend of yours?” Rick held it up which only made Negan madder.

“Why the fuck would I…give a shit about a bear?” He gripped the bars tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He wished Rick would just let him go, but not drop him on the floor. 

“It’s okay.” Rick set the box on the floor and sat the bear upon it instead. “He can keep you company while I finish going through the rest. Maybe later you’ll feel like sharing the truth.”

Rick placed everything else back in the box, then took it and made for the door. Once he was gone, Negan sank to the floor on shaky legs. 

“Damn it.” 

He was barely aware of bow bad his body was starting to tremble. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. The only persons that had ever confronted him about it were his wife and an old friend. He’d been able to talk the friend out of believing it, but it wasn’t the case with his own wife. She knew and he was able to handle that much, especially when it was much easier than being alone. Later when the world fell to the undead, he was able to find another to help him along the way. 

But that didn’t mean he believed such secrets should be revealed. He had an image to protect. People feared and respected him, and it would’ve all been lost if they knew there was more to him. When he looked at the bear again, his eyes started to water and his bottom lip trembled like mad.

“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. 

Desperately he stretched his arm out between the bars and tried to reach for his friend, but he was too far away. He didn’t want his friend to believe that he didn’t give a shit about him. It was a lie. He was just trying to protect him from Rick. He did care. He really did.

“I’m sorry…I’m…sowwy.”

Negan burst into tears then as he continued to reach for his friend that could only watch him.

 

Sometime later Rick returned, carrying the pacifier and the onesie. Part of him figured he’d have to take another crack at getting confirmation from his prisoner, while at the same time he believed the items he had would come in handy. 

Sure enough when he entered, he heard soft crying. Rick rounded the corner only to find Negan curled in a tight ball on his side facing away from him on the floor. His body shook as he softly cried and sniffled. For a moment all Rick could do was stare at him. It was so unlike the man he had first met. The very powerful man with the frightening grin, who swung a bloodied bat around as he and his people knelt in fear. To see him reduced to a little trembling, crying thing was startling. But then he reminded himself that he knew the man was a little. With that in mind, he exhaled calmly and approached.

“Negan,” he said as softly as he could.

His hushed crying began to fade and was wrapped up with a few sniffles. He turned his head quietly to face his visitor, and Rick met the very watery dark eyes. 

“Hey there,” Rick greeted while pulling a smile onto his face. 

Negan gasped and turned away, only to curl back into his ball.

“No, no it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you.” Negan gave a little huff but didn’t turn back around. Rick sat the onesie over the back of the chair, then crouched down with the pacifier hanging from his fingers. “Will this make it better?”

Curious, Negan turned around. To encourage him Rick waved the item. He could see a spark of want in the man’s eyes, and Rick imagined the pacy was probably used a lot. He stretched it out closer. Negan wiped an arm across his nose as he sat then crawled closer to the bars. Rick couldn’t help noticing how the simple action expressed how different Negan was now in this headspace.

He stopped close enough to take it for himself, but all he did was plop down and stare at it longingly. 

“Do you want to talk first?”

Negan shook his head.

“Okay. Can you tell me how old you are?”

Negan gave it a second’s thought before quickly shaking his head.

“Okay,” Rick reasoned with a nod of his head. He ran his fingers through his hair before settling all the way down on the floor. “I admit I don’t have much experience with this. I have experience being a father, so that should be enough. Did you have any mommies or daddies Negan?”

His little lower lip trembled then he curled in on himself while dropping his head.

“A daddy,” he said in a small voice.

“Oh.” He considered asking where and who his daddy had been, but knew it could potentially ruin the trust he was trying to build with him. He opted for a safer question. “Was he a good daddy?”

The question inspired him to raise his head and nod. There was even a little smile playing on his lips.

“Good daddy,” he agreed.

“That’s good.” The tears started running again and he rubbed at his eyes. “What’s wrong little one?”

“I miss…daddy,” he cried.

Smiling sadly, Rick raised the pacy.

“Do you want your pacy now?”

He sniffled loudly then nodded. Rick leaned forward and plopped it into his mouth. It took a couple of seconds before Negan did a test suckle as if unsure about it. A minute later his lips were moving quicker, making the pacy bob in something of a natural manner in his mouth. His shoulders dropped and he visibly relaxed. 

“That’s a good boy,” Rick praised. 

Negan just kept sucking as he stared back at him, expressing a cross between surprise and relief. Rick supposed Negan wasn’t too upset about the confirmation truly coming to light now, but the pacifier did help calm his nerves. 

“I think I know what’ll make you feel even better.” 

He reached behind him and grabbed the bear. Negan’s eyes automatically lit up, then his little arms reached out for it. Rick rose and pulled out the keys to unlock the cell. Negan stayed where he was and gurgled in delight as Rick passed the bear into his arms. A smile rose behind his pacifier as he cuddled the stuffed creature to his chest. 

“Does your friend have a name?”

Negan bobbed his head.

“Stowm,” he managed to answer while almost dropping the pacy from his mouth.

“Storm? Well that’s a good name for him.”

Negan nodded in agreement as he continued to cuddle it and suck on his pacy with content. Rick turned to the window, focusing on the dark sky.

“It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we go ahead and put you to bed.”

The happiness the little had at the moment dropped at the mention of bedtime. He frowned and shook his head.

“Yes bedtime,” Rick argued. “Little guys like you don’t stay up past their bedtimes.”

Rick just gave him a firm look which eventually prodded him to rise to his feet. He took note of his clothes then looked back at the onesie. 

“You might be comfortable as you are, but you might be cozier with this.” He presented the onesie which Negan nodded at in agreement. “Okay. Put Storm aside and I’ll help you get dressed.”

Negan did as he was instructed by sitting the bear down carefully on his cot. He turned back to Rick with his arms raised so he could lift his shirt off his body. It barely registered to Rick that he was actually undressing Negan, the bastard leader of the Saviors, and preparing to put him in a baby’s onesie with little ducks on it. He could never have imagined such a thing ever happening.

“Am I bad?” Negan suddenly asked. The pacifier tumbled out of his mouth, but Rick caught it.

“What?”

His eyes teared up and dropped to the floor as if in shame as he pointed at the cell bars. Realization dawned on Rick then, but he wasn’t too sure how to address it. He certainly wasn’t about to explain the kind of man he’d been while in his current headspace.

“Put it this way. You’ve done some not so good things. But right now I’m not punishing you for it okay? This is just a place for you to sleep for the night. We’ll figure out something later. Maybe a nice playroom with a swing and a slide.”

Negan’s face lit up again.

“And mewwy-go-wound?”

“And a merry-go-round,” Rick said with a chuckle. He patted him on the back after zipping up his onesie and popping the pacy back in his mouth. “Alright. In the bed you little monster.”

Negan skipped over to the cot and laid down while pulling his bear close to his chest. The image was definitely quite strange, yet in a way it was oddly adorable. 

He shut and locked the cell door, but paused as he wondered what the next step would be with Negan’s little side. From here, he’d have to decide just how far he could take caring for him. A little like him definitely seemed young enough to need diapers, but he hadn’t been ready for that tonight. There was the matter of how to handle his sentencing and how to even go about creating some kind of private playroom. But the biggest matter to Rick was deciding whether or not he should be Negan’s new daddy.

The idea made him feel uncomfortable, but at the same time he was curious. He always enjoyed being a parent after all, especially when he was still parenting Judith. He could see himself finding some joy in it. For now, he just smiled at the sleeping little one. 

“Good night Negan.”

Negan curled up and pulled his bear in closer. Satisfied, Rick quietly walked out of the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed characterizing Negan in a way most probably couldn't even imagine. And I can see Rick being a good daddy to him :)


End file.
